Cat in the Bird's Cage
by Youngster
Summary: The new Assistant Director of the BBA is, Mrs. Cho-lin Kon!" You know that bad feeling you get before something bad happens? Yeah, Rei just got one of those, when the reason he left China came on the stage. Who is this Owner person? Party at Kai's Manor?
1. I'm straight, for you

"Congratulations Blade Breakers. Congratulations to all of you." Mr. Dickenson said to all the beyblading teams that where now gathered in front of the stage. "Now as you all know the Assistant Director of the BBA, Mr. Kewie Wong, has retired this year. With an unfortunate turn of events, man who was suppose to be taking his place regrettably fell ill and passed away last Friday." He looked nervous. "Everything we do for the BBA has to pass by the owner of the BBA, and I hope the owner is merciful to me for all my hard work." He was sweating bullets. "In our short span of time we have found a new replacement and I have not had the chance to introduce them to each other. Let me introduce you to your new Assistant Director of the BBA, Mrs. Cho-lin Kon." Rei ducked behind Kai, as a short Chinese woman charged at him, screaming "REI, MY BABY!" She wrapped herself around him.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Why are you not in China with father?" He gasped as her grip tightened.

"No hello mother? Where have your manners gone? Maybe it's these crude little boys you call a team rubbing off on you. We can change that though, I'm passing a Etiquette and formal training bill to go around the Board of Directors." The beybladers murmured in surprise.

"Some could use that, but why are you not with father?" Rei asked again.

"Your father is dead. He died last spring, but who cares about the old fool? I get my baby boy all to myself."

"That's not possible, I received a letter from him in February."

"Nope, that was me who wrote you back." Rei paled. "You will be marrying Mariah." Rei shook his head, Cho-lin slapped him hard, he bled from the corner of his mouth.

"No, I will choose who I marry and you're the reason why I left China in the first place. Your hurting me." She raised her hand again. Rei was ready for the sting but a large, strong, pale hand caught hers.

"I believe my teammate said you are hurting him, in other words, let go." Kai yanked on her wrist, when she didn't let go he got angry. "You will remove your arm from around Rei, before I remove it permanently." He snapped her wrist back, she screamed, then he carelessly threw her to the side. She charged at Kai, he picked her up by the neck and lifted her so he could look her in the eyes.

"Let's get a few things straight, Mrs. Kon. I was not there at the Board meeting because I was here, so I don't know what they told you. I am the closest person on the board to the Owner of the BBA, I know what he was looking for in the Assistant Director. You are nowhere close to it."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, young man."

"You have it the wrong way around, Mrs. Kon…" Mr. Dickenson said.

"I really don't give a damn. My name is Kai Hiwatari, I am the richest person in Russia from my parent. My grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, left Hiwatari Enterprises, the Abbey, the Voltaire Market, a few lesser companies, and three hundred and fifty million dollars. All protected by the five thousand dollars worth of electronic security systems and sixteen million dollars worth of hired arm mercenaries, to protect my things. So the next time you touch Rei, without his permission, it won't be just your wrist I break, do you understand me?" She nodded and he dropped her.

"Kai, that was unnecessary--" Mr. Dickenson started.

"Unnecessary? You want to talk about unnecessary? I guess it is unnecessary to have a full Board of Directors to pass judgment on a position as big as Assistant Director. I guess it's unnecessary to inform the Owner of this fact either." He stopped and smirked. He flipped his phone out and said something quick in Russian. "I guess it's unnecessary for Hiwatari Enterprises to fund the BBA."

"Kai, you wouldn't do that--"

"What is he talking about, Stanley?" Cho-lin asked.

"Yes, _Stanley, _what am I talking about? Tell them, tell her, how much the BBA needs me."

"If the BBA was not backed by the Hiwatari Enterprises, there would be none of this. I've done the math before, basic tickets would be starting at a thousand dollars each, championship tickets would be over two thousand dollars, a full house at that price would get us passed the basic rings. We would have no bladers, no hotels, no transportation, if we lost the Hiwatari Enterprises there would be no Beyblading, it would have gone bankrupt five years ago. He drug us out of a six million dollar whole." The stadium was quiet.

"It's Kai that pays us to Blade?" Robert asked, Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Why?"

"It gives me something to look forward to." He shrugged. "We should get going. There is suppose to be a blizzard hitting here in three hours. If you wish, I am throwing a, Tyson would call it a party, at my Manor, the beybladers who participated can come. Those who don't, I hope you have your personal money cause the BBA is currently pending it's money." He waved his hand to the large flat screen over head. It showed two banks one labeled 'Hiwatari Ent' and the other was 'BBA'. Under the first one was the number $806,450,199,001.23, under the second one was $1009.10, in the middle of the two was a blue circle above it said 'Pending' in big bold black letters with $69,000 under it.

"That's a big number." Hillary said, her eyes popped out of her head.

"You should see my privet account then." He started walking out of the stadium, stopped and turned to Dickenson. "Your skating on thin Ice, Dickenson, I would hate to see that ice crack. I give her until the next world championship, unless she messes up before that, before I unfreeze the Pending. If I still don't like how she's doing thing one of us will have to go. I don't plan on moving though. Owner and I will be watching your every step, Mrs. Kon. I will enjoy watching your attempt of a competition fail."

"Tala, I do believe you still have my shadow Knights. Send them to monitor Mrs. Kon. Don't make themselves known."

"Of course, Kai." Tala said swinging from Bryan's arm. "Why are we having a party, Kai? That confused me. You don't spit shit like that out." Tala thought. "You have a different reason for the party. What are you planning?"

"Quiet, I don't want every bloody idiot to know." He hissed at Tala. "If you can keep your mouth shut I will tell you later. After you're bound to secrecy."

An hour after that they had three limos the first had The Blade Breakers, The Blitzkrieg boys, The White Tigers, Dickenson, and Mrs. Kon. The Second held the All-Stars, Majestics, King, Queen, Raul and Julia. The third held Brooklyn, Hiro, Garland, Claude, Ming-ming, Mystel, Miguel, Mathild and Zeo.

"I don't remember inviting the two of you." Kai said to the two adults, from around Rei, they had to double up on the seats.

"Be nice, Kai." Rei yawned out Kai's name.

"I think the kitten needs a cat nap." Tala giggled as Rei nodded and lead up against the wall divider between the driver and the passengers. Kai shifted him, Rei being as tired as he was he didn't fight. He could feel, how he was now position, his back against the wall, he was sitting between Kai's legs, his head was against Kai's shoulder, Kai's arms were wrapped around him, it made him feel safe, especially with his mother sitting not even five feet away. Rei blushed.

"What is making the kitten blush?" Kai teased, causing Rei to blush harder. Rei stretched his legs out, Kai laughed at him.

"What?" Rei asked "Oh, sorry Bryan." He said when he realized his legs were on Bryan's legs.

"It's okay." He smirked. "Whatever the kitten wants, right?"

"That's creepy." Rei told him. "I'm use to Tala saying it, that's just a him thing. You saying it's a bit creepy."

"Kai called you kitten too, Rei…Rei…" Tyson said

"Kaisnice" Rei murmured his slurred answer into Kai's neck, but he was able to make it out, he was pretty sure Tala and Bryan made it out as well. They wouldn't tell though.

"What he say?" Tyson and Max asked together. The three Russians shrugged. Minutes turned into an hour, all but Kai, Mr. Dickenson and Mrs. Kon were asleep. Tyson's stomach growled, Max who was laying half beside him, half on top of him, frowned. Max and Hillary moved to the floor, Kenny's head rested on Hillary's shoulder, her head on his. The rest of the floor was take up by Gary. The rest of the White Tigers looked like fallen dominos on the back seat. Spencer's chin was against his chest with Ian sitting in his lap and his head on his shoulder. Bryan was in a similar position with most of Tala on his lap. The other half of Tala was on top of Rei's legs, Tala's arms were around them in a strong grip.

"Kai, why are you holding the money from the BBA? That's unfair to all of them and yourself. What would Owner think about that?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"How much do you know about the woman sitting next to you, Mr. Dickenson?" Kai checked to see if Rei was truly asleep, he was.

"She fits all the minimum requirements and she's Rei's mother."

"She might fit the minimum, but she is not Rei's mother, not legally." Dickenson gasped. "Before Rei, ran away from China, Mrs. Kon sold her son to my grandfather, a legal transfer of Guardianship. I was there under another name. You can ask the man I took the place of that night when we get to my house. When we got home, my grandfather misplaced the file and I contacted you, Mr. Dickenson."

"So what? I didn't want a child. So I sold him, the twat left before the contract was made. He has no family."

"No he has a family," Tala said sitting up and stretched his arms. "He has us and the Bladebreakers. And everything that Kai has to offer." Tala's eyes widened at what he just said. "Protection wise." He giggled.

"We need to wake everyone up. The gates are up there, we have ten minutes." Snow started falling. "Rei, love, time to wake up." Kai whispered.

"Five more minutes, Kai." Rei said sleepily. "Five minutes." Kai agreed. "Everyone else up." Tala tapped Ian and Spencer on the shoulder, they jumped, wide awake now. Tala held Tyson's nose and held his mouth shut, Tyson opened his eyes.

"AHHHH. Don't kill me!" he screamed waking everyone else up, everybody but Rei.

"He must be tired to sleep through that." Kenny said, Kai nodded.

"Yeah, it's been raining and snowing everywhere we've been. You know how he get when it rains." The Bladebreakers and White Tigers nodded. The others looked confused. "Twice as worse as me with nails. I normally get Tyson to wake him up on those days."

"Chicken shit." Kevin said.

"You've never seen Rei on a bad morning."Lee said to the youngest on his team. He held up his right arm and undid the bandages revealing ten long deep scars. "Rei on a bad morning. His nails went down to the bone. He didn't apologize for it either, he said that should be my lesson."

"Did you learn anything from it?" Rei asked him.

"Yeah, only idiots should wake you up." They all laughed. Rei curled back up on top of Kai, into his former position. Kai started rubbing circles on the small of Rei's back, a smile crawled on his face when Rei started purring. Mariah hissed at the two men, Rei yowled at her angrily, then Lee made a noise making them both look at him. Rei went back to his position on Kai, but Mariah was still hissing, Lee tried to get her under control. Kai returned to rubbing the circles, but Rei wasn't relaxing, not with Mariah like that. 'How dare she call him out like that? Especially with Kai so close! Oh so close.' He inhaled Kai's scent and pressed his lips against the soft pale skin exposed between Kai's scarf and his muscle shirt, they both shivered at the contact. The limos stopped shortly after that, everyone got out.

"Take your shoes off when you get inside and leave your luggage by the stairs. I want to explain the rules of the house and such things." They did as they were told and followed him to the living room. "Okay, everyone has a roommate. You both have to agree on staying with each other. Two to a room, unless you're on the second floor, which is going to be the Blitzkrieg boys and the Bladebreakers, then you have your own house within the house. I had the servants empty the Bladebreaker's food supply, so Tyson doesn't eat it all. Breakfast is served from six am to ten am, lunch is served from noon to two pm dinner is severed at six sharp. There are many locked door in this place so if it doesn't open, it means don't try. If you go down stairs you'll find the training arena, gym and pool, if you wish to go down farther than that, to the hot springs, find me, Tala or Bryan, we will allow or not to go down there."

"Means nobody is going down there." Hillary said disappointedly.

"Catch me on a good day after I come out of the Blitzkrieg boy's room." Kai pulled out a small clear bag out of his pocket and tossed it to Tala who sniffed it.

"DAMN Kai, where the hell did you get this? It smell so fuckin good." He said opening the bag and inhaling deeply.

"Found it in grandfather's study. Along with a half empty bottle of Blood and Lust dated 1915. I think we can find a reason to celebrate, don't ya think?" He smirked at the what-the-fuck-where-is-it look on Tala's face, he decided to rub it in a little bit more. "Right next to the unopened bottle of Russian Pride 1890 and the last two bottles of Silver Phoenix not dated, one opened one not opened. But the layer of dust said old. 1800 old. I think I'm going to save those though."

"That's not fair, Kai. We're family, you shouldn't hold out on that stuff."

"I have plans for the second one already."

"What are they? Bottle's of what?"Oliver asked.

"Drinks. Blood and lust, 1915 apple cider red wine. Russian Pride, 1890 Russian vodka shots mixed with Russian's version of the Irish Wake. Silver Phoenix, there were only three hundred bottles of that made. They were made by the Hiwatari family wine and Brewery. I can't tell you what's in it. Anyways, the second floor is the Bladebreaker's and B-Boys room, my room, the floor above that is the library. Okay, go find a room."

"Kai, can…I…um…we…share a room…oomph…" He asked quickly before Mariah tackled him to the ground.

"Rei you should be my bed partner." Rei stuttered at her bluntness.

"Sorry, Wong, I beat you to him." Kai said holding his hand out to Rei helping him up. She ran off wailing.

"Thank you." Rei smiled brightly, Kai smiled at him, Rei's smile was contiguous. They walked to the staircase to grab their luggage and haul it up to Kai's room

"I was going to find you anyways. This house is pretty sound proof but when storm like these come around the only soundproof room then, is mine. Out of all the people I trust here, the Bladebreakers and the B-boys, you were the only one that is not taken or one I wouldn't smother in your sleep. I could most likely put up with Kenny, Dizzi, would have to go though. Ian and Spencer are as unrepeatable as Bryan and Tala. Those guys are package deals since the Abbey."

"What about Hillary?" Rei asked.

"Don't make me gag, Rei." He laughed. "I like my quietness…" He smirked "and noise when it's me who caused it." Rei gasped and blushed. "you help me with my quietness."

"I could help you with the noise as well." Kai stopped and arched an eyebrow at him, his mask of cold calculation was trying to read Rei, who was trying desperately to hide his blush and fear in his eyes, he looked to see if anybody was around, 'Nope. Good.' .

'What the hell? The guy tells you he trusts you and you pull that comment! Why won't he say something.' "We will see then." Rei just stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "Close your mouth, Rei, before I find something to put in it." Kai stood there in front of him, thumbs tucked in the top of his pants, Rei licked his lips at the sight and thoughts it sent him. Rei's cock twitched, Rei looked down at the traitor. "I think we should get to our room before anybody else notices you." Rei blushed and followed him through a door which lead to a sitting room, through another door that lead to the bedroom. Kai took Rei's bags from him and dropped them on the floor, lead him to the king sized bed, then sat down with him by his side.

"How far have you been, Rei?" Kai asked licking and nipping at Rei's neck.

"With a guy? This far. With a chick, Mariah gave me a hand job and turned all girls off for me." Kai removed Rei's shirt and kissed down his chest, stopping to tease Rei's nipples. Kai kissed down to Rei's pant's, he looked up to find Rei staring at him with lust covered golden eyes, Kai removed Rei's pants slowly. A slow blush shaded Rei's face as Kai stared at his weeping shaft, he started kissing his way up the inside of Rei's thigh. "OMMM, Kai." Rei moaned. Kai's left hand ran through the tiny black hairs that grew around Rei's cock, before taking the base of his shaft to prevent him from coming. Kai kissed the tip of Rei's cock, licking down the vein, gaining loud moans from the Raven haired boy. Kai then took Rei in full. "Kai!" Rei gasped out. "Oh Kai…Kai…" Rei's body was trembling as he panted Kai's name. Kai smiled and released Rei, Kai drank up everything Rei had to offer him. "KAI!" Rei gasped out in a scream.

"I always thought you were the straight one, Rei." Kai joked once Rei caught his breath. He rolled onto his back.

"I am straight." Sat up and leaned over Kai to where their lips were inches apart. "For you." Rei kissed him, Kai kissed him back, he pushed Rei onto his back not breaking the kiss. Kai jumped away from Rei as his word sank in. Rei sat up, he saw sadness, fear and a little bit of anger in Kai's red eyes before he was out the door with not another word. "Kai…" Rei called out, arm reaching out for the door. "Kai…" Rei cried himself to sleep, alone and confused, in a big cold bed in a dark unfamiliar room.


	2. Elemental?

Sorry for the delay, was in the hospital…here's chapter two, enjoy.

"TALA!" Kai yelled for his friend when he entered the sitting room for the Blitzkrieg Boys rooms.

"He and Bryan are in their room…you look like someone just died, what's wrong, Kai?" Ian asked worried. Kai went to their door and knocked twice, paused and knocked twice more, it was their this-is-too-important-to-wait, knock. He heard shuffling and a few select words before the handle turned and the door opened. Tala opened the door, anger written across his face, the anger was replaced by instant worry when he saw the panic and fear in Kai's eyes.

"Kai, baby, what's wrong?" Tala pulled his friend into a hug, Kai hugged him like he hasn't seen him in years and cried. Tala looked to the other Blitzkrieg Boys, the last time Kai did this, he found out his lover had been paid to sleep with him, cheating on him with Boris, and when Kai confronted him about it he killed himself. They piled up on Tala and Bryan's bed, Tala got the alcohol and Bryan took the clear plastic bag that Kai gave Tala earlier and rolled a joint. Kai had twelve shots of Grey Goose, a Four Horsemen, and a beer, after smoking a joint by himself. 'This isn't good.' Tala thought, watching his friend. "Kai, what happened?" he asked, Kai told them what happened.

"And he said 'I'm straight, for you.' Takashi said that to me as well."

"Kai, Rei is not Takashi. He isn't sent by Boris or your grandfather. Rei's not suicidal, so you don't have to worry about that." Bryan told him.

"I know, but when he said that, I saw Takashi with the gun and all the blood." Kai was shaking.

"Okay, okay, Kai go to sleep." Tala said taking his third beer from him, Kai passed out.

"Bryan, can you talk to Rei? He's most likely confused and scared that he did something wrong." Tala asked his boyfriend, Bryan nodded and when to Kai and Rei's room. Rei was curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his face, even in sleep.

"Rei, wake up." Bryan shook Rei's shoulder. "Rei, I need to talk to you." Rei slowly opened his eyes. "You okay?" He didn't answer.

"Kai told us what happened, you did nothing wrong, okay? That's how he responds to that kind of situation, running from it." Rei still had not said anything, so Bryan continued. "When we were at the Abbey, Kai had a lover, his name was Takashi Borikovjic, Kai loved him. After two years of dating we, Kai, Tala and I, were running away from the guard, we escaped our rooms, we hid in a storeroom and the vent carried over to Boris's room. We found out that Takashi was cheating on Kai with Boris and was being paid by Boris to be with him. Kai asked him about that and Takashi shot himself in the head, in front of Kai, not even five feet away. He was the last lover Kai took, this was over twelve years ago. What you said to him, 'I'm straight, for you.' Brought back some bad memories, Takashi said the same thing to him. Can you blame him for running away after that?" Rei sat up and wiped his face."Where is Kai?"

"In Tala's bed. He started drinking when he told us. You don't want to see him right now, he's probable going to hate himself in the morning and be pissed at me for telling you these things. "

"Let me worry about who he's pissed at, okay?" Bryan thought about it and nodded then got up to leave. "I'll see you in the morning Bryan."

"Did he kiss you back, Rei?" The neko-jin nodded, Bryan hid his emotions behind a neutral mask and walked out and into his and his teams room.

"Tala, Rei said Kai kissed him back." Bryan said to his boyfriend. "I don't know what that would mean to you, but I think Kai's serious about Rei, but is confused and scared to do anything about it."

"It means we get to play match maker. I have a plan by morning."

Morning.

"KAI WAKE UP!" a loud red head shouted in his ear, jumping on him.

"What the fuck am I doing in your bed, Tala? Why do I feel like shit."

"Because you made out with Rei, he kissed you, you kissed him back and you ran here." Bryan said walking out the bathroom in just a towel. "As to why you feel like shit, you had three beers, twelve shots of Grey Goose, a Four Horsemen, you smoked a joint by yourself and then shared one with me and Tala."

"Shit, Rei." Kai rolled out of bed, took a step and he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry about Rei, I told him why you ran away from him." Kai opened his mouth but Bryan picked him up off the floor and set him on the bed. "He deserved to know, Kai. He cried himself to sleep last night. He was still crying when I woke him up to tell him. He was better after I told him, he thought he did something wrong. He wanted to come see you last night, I told him it would not be recommended, so he went back to sleep." Kai sighed.

"I was that bad?" Bryan nodded. "Can you get me something for my hangover?" Bryan tossed him a little yellow package with two white pills in it, Kai opened it and swallowed both. He looked at his watch six fifteen it read, his hangover would be gone in thirty minutes. "Where did Tala run off to?"

"Can't tell you. Don't go in your room though, at least until after breakfast." In other words Tala was in his room with Rei.

"What is Tala doing to Rei?" The lavender haired boy shrugged and walked off. Leaving Kai alone.

Bryan walked out on Kai, to the room Tala and Rei were in. "Hey, how's it going--" Bryan's jaw fell to the ground. "I think I just died and went to gay guy heaven." He looked his boyfriend and Rei up and down. Tala wearing a pair of tight fitting white leather pants that hung loosely on his hip bones, they covered the back of white suede shoes, and a white leather jacket, no shirt reveling his pierced nipples. Rei on the other hand, wore all black. Black combat boots that went up to the middle of his thigh, some extremely short shorts, and a tight form-fitting tank top. His hair was done in a high pony tail, showing off his pointed, pierced ears, his golden eyes stood out more so than normal, thanks to Tala's two thousand dollar make up kit. "WOW."

"Bryan, get out!" Tala yelled at his boyfriend, throwing a brush at him, which Bryan caught. "Get Kai down to the dining room for breakfast. Get everyone down there and text me when you have that done." Bryan turned to do what he was told, he stopped at the door.

"Kai's going to drool over you, Rei." Bryan just barley dodged a pair of scissors as he stepped out the door.

"I'm going to be mad if he drools on you, it will ruin your make up. And I worked _SO _hard on it." Tala whined.

"Lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara. So hard, Tala, so hard." Tala pouted, then got a text message from Bryan. "Time to go?" Rei asked, Tala nodded.

"Bryan, where is Tala and Rei?" Bryan shrugged and sat down at the table. Kai sighed and pushed himself away from the table to go find them. When he was half way down the table the dining room doors opened. An old man came in leaving the doors open.

"Master Kai, Young Miss La Glace is—gaah" a blur of white and grey ran him over, she ran to Kai, who caught her in her jump at him and spun her around. "Oh, Papa." Tala and Rei stood in the doorway and watched, like everyone else, opened mouthed and wide eyed.

"Oooo, Papa is that Rei?" Kai looked to where she looked. "The red head is Tala right?" Kai nodded his head looking Rei up and down, she ran to them taking their hands and dragged them to the table. She sat Tala next to Bryan, Rei in the newly added chair at the head of the table, next to Kai, and she took her seat to the left of Kai, next to Kenny. "He's adorable, papa, can we keep him?" she asked Kai not taking her eyes off Rei, Mariah yowled at her. "Don't make me kill you." The girl said. "And unlike some, I won't get caught, doing it." Her eyes were cold, piercing and murderous.

"Cher, we don't make promise of that kind at the table." Kai said taking her table knife and fork. "Give me your weapons…" He held out his hand. "Cher…"

"Oh, fine!" She took off her white and gray fur coat and cap, long black silk like hair fell down to her waist. All but the Russians gasped at all the weapons she had attached on the inside of her coat. She pulled out six grenades out of her right knee high boot, fifteen throwing daggers and a revolver out of the other boot. She unwrapped a six foot thin leather whip out the belt loops of her pants, then pulled two thirteen inch long blades out of the top of her pants and three hand guns out of the cargo pockets. She pulled out four squared pieces of metal and sixteen different other pieces and built a deadly looking gun.

"I was wondering where that got off too." Kai mumbled. She pulled a short sword from under her shirt and a pocket knife from between her boobs, then she sat down. "The Noose and the mini guns, too, Cher." She grumbled and removed her head band and her earrings.

"Damn." Someone said from the other end of the table. Kai snapped his fingers and one of the servants brought out a cart and hauled her weapons away, then the other servants brought out their breakfast, everyone dug in.

"I decided to travel light. Since you know, Grandfather isn't here anymore." Her eyes got wide and they brightened to a rich sapphire blue.

"No, no and no. Whatever to you are thinking." Kai told her. Her eyes filled with fake tears, she stuck out her bottom lip and brought her hands together against her chest. "NO!"

"What do you want, miss?" Rei asked, she grinned.

"_You _ can call me Cher. I want to sing, with Papa." A low grow rumbled in Kai's chest.

"I can't sing any more, Cher." He told her.

"You afraid to sing in front of your friends." She gasped and covered her mouth. Kai stood up, hands slammed down on the table, fangs bared at her, he let out a low dangerous growl that echoed through the entire room. He leaned closer to her just barely two inches from her face, she was frozen in place. "Yes, father." She said to him, "I understands." She was shaking. Rei called his name, then touched his wrist. Kai was burning up, his skin was like fire, at least that's what it felt like to Rei. Rei found himself being stared down by Kai, his eyes were completely red though, no white or black parts, just red. He couldn't look away though. After a few minutes Kai's eyes turned back to normal, then he walked out of the room.

"You are by far the most STUPID person I have EVER met, Rei!" Cher told him.

"What did I do?" Rei asked confused.

"Listen up all of you. Here's a short bit on Kai 101, when his eyes are completely red like that, don't touch him. The Hiwatari Family are Phoenixes, literally. There are seven types of Phoenixes in the world. Most only know six: earth, wind, water, fire, light, and dark. The one nobody really knows is the Elemental Phoenix. If you can use two, you can use all of them."

"Kai can use Black Dranzer and the Fire Dranzer." Rei said.

"Yes, Kai is the Elemental Phoenix. Most Elemental Phoenixes draw other Phoenixes to them, at one point in time we, well Kai, had all seven of us under his control. He was left alone when wind and earth died, then betrayed by the fire with Boris, dark killed light, fire blew his brains out and then Tala and Bryan killed dark. Which Kai and I are deeply grateful for."

"What about water?" Tyson asked. Cher lifted the water out of his glass, it swirled in her hands, then she sent it back to his glass. "That was awesome!" he shouted.

"So what does the Elemental Phoenix control?" Mrs. Kon asked.

"Everything. Anything the other six can do, he can do it too."

"Earth and Wind, were his parents. Fire was Takashi, Dark…" Rei thought, "Dark was Voltaire, you're water, who was light?"

"His baby sister. She was four when Voltaire killed her." Tala put in. "I remember that. Kai was messed up for a couple of years after that. He went on suicide missions by himself and always came back."

"He came back because he is the leader of our clan. He had to watch out for us, he was with his parents when they died, he was away when his sister died, he was there when Fire died, he was away when dark died." She looked like she was about to cry. "Kai is a good man, a good father, I was born to serve him and the rest of the Hiwatari Family. So serving him as a Clan Member is the best one could wish for. Everyone that serves under the Hiwatari Family was born into serving them."

"Can't you leave? If you wanted to?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"We could, if we wanted too, but why would we?" She asked. "Look around you, we have enough food to last six years, we have beds that are always comfortable, we get paid to hang out here, if we want to take off and go anywhere in the world, we just ask one of the other workers to take our place, and we just go, no questions asked. Paid vacations." She took a breath. "Why would we want to leave?" Out of nowhere they heard Kai's voice,

Kai: Wandering child . . .  
So lost . . .  
So helpless . . .  
Yearning for my guidance . . .

Cher joined in : Angel . . . or father . . .  
Friend . . . or Phantom . . . ?  
Who is it there, staring . . . ?

Kai: Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?

Cher: Angel . . . oh, speak . . .  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper . . .!

Kai: Too long you've wandered in winter . . .  
Far from my fathering gaze . . .

Cher: Wildly my mind beats against you . . .

Kai: You resist . . .

Both: Yet your/the soul obeys . . .  
Angel of Music!  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true beauty . . .  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector . . .  
Come to me strange Angel . . .

Kai: I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .  
I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .

"That last part was kind of creepy." Tyson said, all but Rei and the Russians agreed. The Blitzkrieg boys have heard him sing before and Rei was a little bit more than aroused by Kai's seductive voice.

"Thank you Kai." Cher shouted up to the ceiling, she sat down, piled her plate up and ate like Tyson. "He can't stay mad at me."She said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady." Kai said walking back into the room, not looking up from the folder in front of him, thin framed glasses adorned his nose. Six books floated behind him. "Cell towers are down. The land lines should still work, they run underground." Kai said to no one in particular.

"Kai you have books _floating _behind you." Kenny stated. Kai gave him a yeah-I-know look then picked up the phone and dialed a number. He talked swiftly in three different languages, Russian, English, and French, every other sentence he would change language. A man in a black suit with a headset on came running in the room, stopped and bowed to Kai. "Master Kai, the hacker has reached level three. What do you wish for us to do?"

"Hold on, Sir." He said to the person on the phone. "The hacker from over two year ago? Their still trying to get in?" The man nodded. "Hm, send the level four welcome package again, give you guys something to do next year." Kai laughed then went back to the guy on the phone. "We have a hacker trying to get into the BBA account, but what they don't know is that one of my personal account is under that as well. The security is six level program, each level has six different software programs that change every day. Each time you get caught you get sent back to level six. Impressed sir? Why thank you, it took me two years to make the entire program." Kai said something in French. "Thank you, sir. I will get in touch with you soon." He hung up the phone. "Rei come to my study when you finish your breakfast." Then he walked out, books following him. Ten minutes later Rei was standing outside Kai's study. Rei was about to knock when the door slowly opened.


End file.
